Teaching Levi a Lesson
by shingekinokyojinlover
Summary: With his leg injured from taking Eren back from the female titan Levi is in a bad mood and taking his anger out on everyone around him. Eren decides to teach him a lesson.


Putting Levi in His Place

Eren grit his teeth in anger as Levi criticized his cleaning yet again.

"Clean the room again from top to bottom and while you're at it finish up the dungeons as well"

Levi had been in a bad mood for over a week and everyone knew it was because he injured himself taking Eren back from the female titan and now he couldn't join any other missions for an entire month.

The corporal went back to sipping his tea and sifting through papers. Eren was dismissed.

(at the cafeteria)

"I hate the Corporal!" Eren hissed angrily as he ate his dinner with Mikasa and Jean.

"He's like a teen girl on her period!"

"Hey Eren..we all know that the corporal is a moody, not so friendly guy in the first place. Let's just let it slide and get ready for our next mission tomorrow" Mikasa said trying to sooth Eren.

"Did you see how beat up Armin was yesterday for spilling a bucket of soap water all over Levi's desk?!" Jean added as he finished the rest of his dinner.

"He's got to be the cruelest man I've ever met"

Eren gripped his spoon as his blood boiled at the memory of Armin limping to his bed in exhaustion. Without a word he got up with his dinner unfinished and headed to the stables to cool off. He noticed a horse in need of grooming and sighed remembering how Levi punished a newbie yesterday just because she put Levi's horse in the wrong stall. Eren rummaged in the storage looking for a curry comb when his hand brushed against a small silk bag. Making sure no one was around Eren peered inside the bag. It was someones stash of sex toys.

(11pm)

Levi sighed and rubbed his temples as he finished writing up his daily report on Eren that the military police demanded. The young scouts were idiotic and annoying as usual and his leg injury wasn't helping with his short temper. A knock on his door snapped Levi out of his thoughts.

"Better be good" He grumbled as he went to open the door since the person outside was too stupid to know how to open a door.

"What is it brat?" He said as he looked up at the green eyed titan boy.

"oh just a little message from everyone" Eren replied with an innocent smile.

Before Levi could even process what Eren was saying he was grabbed by his shirt front and slammed against the wall. Hot lips pressed down against his and he moaned in surprise as the younger man kissed him roughly, teeth clanking against his. The Corporal struggled to push the crazy teen off of him, but found it difficult as Eren was much bigger than him. Eren continued to kiss the furious Levi hoping to get him to submit to him. But Levi refused and continued his struggle to break free from Eren's hold. Eren broke the kiss and Levi opened his mouth to verbally destroy Eren, but a swift slap to his face momentarily stunned him. Did the brat just slap his superior!?

Levi gasped in pain and Eren took the chance to yank Levi's head up and stick his tongue down the corporals throat. Levi groaned in frustration as Eren's tongue dominated him. He could only tremble in anger and horror as the brat's dirty tongue swirled around in his mouth.

"Do you like it Corporal?" Eren smirked as the exhausted Levi got a chance to breath. "Does it get you all hot and bothered?" he taunted.

"WHAT THE F*** DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BRAT" Levi finally yelled as he tried to free himself from the boy's strong grip.

Eren's eyes hardened at Levi's words. "Teaching you a lesson like you do with us all but in a different way" he said grinning.

Levi noticed Eren letting his guard down and yanked himself out of Eren's hands. Before he could give the kid a good swift kick to the guts his feet got swept off from under him and he slammed to the floor with Eren on top of him. Where did the brat learn that?!

"Hey the lessons not over yet 'brat'" Eren said with an amused expression. Levi felt his blood rush to his head at being talked to so rudely by the young scout. After a bit of wrestling and several slaps later Levi was pinned to his bed by Eren.

"Just trying to make it comfortable for you Corporal"

"Brat let me go now!" Levi hissed in fury. How did he let it go this far? When was the kid so strong?

"F***ing brat I'll castrate yo-" before Levi could finish his sentence a large rubber ball was stuffed into his mouth.

Eren laughed as the corporal tried to talk with the ball gag in his mouth. He then tied the string tight around Levi's head so the gag would not fall out.

"UNNNN UNGGGG" Levi goaned against the large ball gag.

Eren then proceeded to rip off Levi's shirt and pants despite Levi's struggles and kicks. Once naked Eren gripped Levi's impressive dick and stroked it. Levi's eyes widened at the sudden feeling. The young man flicked at the slit and cupped his balls tickling them gently. Levi tried to hold back a moan not wanting to let Eren know he felt pleasure.

"Do you like dicks Corporal?' Eren suddenly asked.

Unable to answer Levi glared at Eren and growled to show his anger at being handled this way. Eren fished out a large purple dildo from the silk bag and held it in front of the poor corporal's face. Levi felt his blood run cold.

Did the boy plan to...?

Eren untied Levi's ball gag but before Levi could say anything the large dildo was shoved into his mouth.

"Get it nice and wet Corporal..if you dont want it to hurt!" Eren snickered.

Levi didn't want to suck the dildo and he wasn't gay. But he knew he could'nt get out of this mess and most definitely didn't want a large dry hunk of plastic up his ass. He licked and sucked the dildo as best as he could as Eren pushed it in and out of his mouth.

"oooh seems like you like to suck dicks Corporal" Eren taunted him trying to annoy Levi.

Levi gagged as Eren suddenly pushed the dildo even farther down his throat. Tears welled in his eyes. Eren held the dildo in Levi's throat for a full 10 seconds and finally pulled it out leaving Levi gasping and panting for air.

"Eren wait!" Levi cried out as he felt the tip of the dildo as his entrance. Before he could even prepare himself Eren rammed the plastic dick up Levi's asshole.

"UNGHHHH" Levi groaned at the pain of having a large dick up his ass.

Eren began to pull it out and before he pulled it all the way out he rammed it right back in all the way to the hilt. Levi let out a very unbecoming "HA AAH" as the boy continued to repeat the process. Levi endured the pain and humiliation of being taken like a woman by the brat.

(1 pm)

Eren came inside Levi. Goaning in pleasure.

"well wasn't that a great lesson Levi heichou?" He buckled his belt picked up the toys and left the room leaving an exhausted and humiliated Levi, with his legs still wide open on his bed.


End file.
